sagaofherofandomcom-20200214-history
Daily to Do List
Saga of Hero will introduce players into the fantasy world: the Realm of Roch, where they can start their heroic adventure. To become heroes, players get trained and strengthened by varied activities offered in this great realm will not only help to prepare players as heroes, but also ensure them wonderful gaming experience. Here are the details: 1.Honorable Stipend Collection Where: Starpolis, ---The King, Receive 5 or more vouchers if your rank reach knight, with vouchers you can buy some items in Mall (voucher section), also you receive 2 coupons for every hour online. 2.A Glimpse of Starpolis Details: Go explore Starpolis - you will be surprised how much more you learn about this place! Requirement: LVL 30 –LVL39 NPC: Townswoman Reward: 1 Gift Voucher and some EXP based on own Level. 10/day Note: you can gain 10 coupons if completed all 10 quests, if you are tired of running around and kill creeps and wish skip to next quests, you can simply abandon the current quest, your will loss one chance to gain 1 coupon but it save your time, so you may earn 5-7 coupons fast just in the Starpolis for a little while than spend 10 minutes earn all 10 coupons to kill creeps. A Regular Day in the Realm Starpolis---Traveller Rewards: 1 coupon and some EXP after some easy quests completed. Players can do this quest 10 times per day! Requirement: LVL 40 –LVL100Saga of Hero will introduce players into the fantasy world: the Realm of Roch, where they can start their heroic adventure. To become heroes, players get trained and strengthened by varied activities offered in this great realm will not only help to prepare players as heroes, but also ensure them wonderful gaming experience. Here are the details: 1.Honorable Stipend Collection Where: Starpolis, ---The King, Receive 5 or more vouchers if your rank reach knight, with vouchers you can buy some items in Mall (voucher section), also you receive 2 coupons for every hour online. 2.A Glimpse of Starpolis Details: Go explore Starpolis - you will be surprised how much more you learn about this place! Requirement: LVL 30 –LVL39 NPC: Townswoman Reward: 1 Gift Voucher and some EXP based on own Level. 10/day Note: you can gain 10 coupons if completed all 10 quests, if you are tired of running around and kill creeps and wish skip to next quests, you can simply abandon the current quest, your will loss one chance to gain 1 coupon but it save your time, so you may earn 5-7 coupons fast just in the Starpolis for a little while than spend 10 minutes earn all 10 coupons to kill creeps. A Regular Day in the Realm Starpolis---Traveller Rewards: 1 coupon and some EXP after some easy quests completed. Players can do this quest 10 times per day! Requirement: LVL 40 –LVL100 3.The Aura Bath Where:Starpolis---Hermit (event) How: Team up with your friends and enter the instance, put the ‘Sacred Water’ in hot key so you can heal each other effectively , you need start the bath by team leader and move to the left side of bridge . Upon entry, all player’s HP will be dropped by a percentage in every few seconds, but EXP keeps accumulating, use ‘Sacred Water’ to heal each other and keep away from those dangerous lightning Reward: large amount of EXP based on your lvl, Source Crystal. Event Title: The One who Lives (resist+3%) survive The Aura Bath. Event Title: The Stricken (resist+10%) stricken by Devine lightening by 500 times. 4.Dispatch - escort –Loot When: 13:00-13:30,14:30-13:00,18:30-19:00 Where:Starpolis---The General Rules: Lvl 20 or above Despatch :1 attempt per day, Deliver crystal (in your inventory, can upgraded to higher lvl with define capsule to receive more rewards when delivery done ) there are 4 NPC in the map ,team up with players(Escort) so they can protect you, watch from plunder they my kill and take your crystal. Escort: 5 try per day, join a team with players need delivery, and escort them to the target npc. Loot: 5 try per day, simple, killing deliver men sneakily and getting crystal! 5.Daily sign inSign in at the Event Manager in Starpolis consecutively to receive free gifts! Where: The Event Manager Rewards: 3 Days: 1x Character Double EXP Runes 6 Days: 1x 1 Auto Card, 1x Growth Whip 9 Days: 1x Double Drop Rune 11 Days: 1x Magic Stone 15 Days: 1x Health Stone, 1x Backpack Expansion Permit Note: its ok if forgot to sign in one of few days, you can still sign next day, and prizes can be claimed just one time only! 6.Monster Slay Requirement : lvl 40 Where:High Priest(Star polis x104 y76) How: buy a Monster Slay scroll of your lvl and use it, kill creeps in required lvl and then will receive a book, use it in required location and kill the boss. Event Reward: 80 Honor 1 Distillation Tablet; Level-Based EXP Note: Distillation Tablet can be received as long as you are in a team of Monster Slay. it can be used for upgrade crystal to receive more gold in Dispatch event 7.Training Grounds Requirement:Level 40 2/ day Rules: Speak with The King to enter the training grounds. After 30 seconds, mobs will start to appear in waves. Destroy these monsters to be rewarded with excellent experience. There will be 10 waves in total. After completing your training, click on the NPC to leave the grounds. Reward: Large amount of experience 8.Seed of Life Lvl: 50-59 Where:Scarlet Haze -citizen Details: Take good care of these strange creatures. You must be patient with them. Rules: Pick up a seed and do your best to watch over it. Reward:Small Amount of EXP,Large Amount of Gold 9.The Prophetic Arena Battle Arena Time: 15:00-16:00, 19:00-20:00 Details: Weapons know no friends in the Arena! Victory Criteria: Destroy the opponent's Life Crystal Reward: When battle ends, collect from Arena Keeper and Anti-Arena Keeper Reward: 5 Participation scores: 80Fame; Copper Medal x10; EXP based on own Level Bonus: Defeat players of the opposite camp to obtain Fame, Destroy the Magic Tower of the opposite campto earn EXP based on own Level; Based on Scores, obtain Silver Medal Winning Team: Bonus Copper Medal x 10, Medals can be exchanged for Arena Equipment at the Commander in Starpolis. Restriction: Fair Combat; cannot ride on Mounts or summon Pets 10.Instance Mystifying Dreamland Where: Mr Chimera-Dream valley Group up and take your epic gears! Once you reach level 25, you may take on the first instance, Dreamland. Open the Events interface and click the NPC's name (Monikov) to enter the instance Rewards: equipments-Yellow (Level 21-30) Item: Crystal Essence, Galactic Shuttle, Gem (Grade I), Inferior Refinement Sand. The Dungeon of the Wraith Instance: The Grotto was once a place of tremendous beauty - Stan was then a carefree Troubadour. Life was a bliss before the arrival of the Legion of the Lich. Like plague, the Undead engulfed the entire continent in no time and reduced everything, including the tranquil Grotto and the happy Stan to ghostly existence. Player No.:5+ Reward: Equipment (Yellow Level 31-40) Item: Crystal Essence, Socketing Kit (Level 1), Gem (Grade I), Refinement Sand Scary Instance Reward: Equipment: Purple (Level 31-40) Item: Gem (Grade II), Yellow Gear, Illusive Feather, Mount Procreation Runes Nightmarish Instance Reward: Equipment: Purple (Level 31-40) Item: Gem (Grade III), Purple Gear, Shard of Artefact. 11.Guild Resource Contention: Duration: 09:00-10:00, 16:00-17:00, 20:00-21:00 Details: Collect Resources from the Resource Contention Ground and surrender them to the Guild Manager 1. Teleport prohibited in Resource Contention Ground; 2. Resources drop when players get killed Reward: 10Guild Advancement Points 10 Guild Contribution Points 250Fame Copper Medal*12 Requirements: 1. At least level 20 2. Must be a member of a Guild Note: Guild donations can used for exchange items and other benefits Prestige can promote your rank for higher salary and nicer equipments (PVP sets) 12.AFK: level up while away , and collect some gems and gears drop from elite monsters. 13.Bonfire: Lots of EXP! Random appears after monster above lvl30 killed, gain EXP based on own level just stay close to Bonfire. Tips: join a team search bonfire, show your location once bonfire found so your team members can arrive fast.